Live to rise
by Glasgow
Summary: Après les évènements du film, Steve apprend la vérité concernant le sort de Coulson. Steve/Coulson léger. Et fluffy à souhait.


Vous remarquez comme je me suis foulée pour le titre XD

Bon ceci est totalement fluffy, un OS très simple écrit parce que pour moi Coulson n'est pas mort ;) Et je pense ne pas être la seule à refuser effectivement un tel sort pour notre agent préféré^^

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Tenant fermement la main froide dans la sienne, écoutant avec attention les bruits du moniteur cardiaque de façon à détecter chaque anomalie, Steve faisait du même coup connaissance avec un sentiment nouveau pour lui : la haine. Lui, l'homme bien, démodé selon Stark, n'avait jamais éprouvé de sensation aussi extrême. Jeune homme gringalet, il avait eu droit plus qu'à son tour à des corrections de la part de types deux fois plus grands que lui, mais même là c'était de la pitié qu'il ressentait pour eux, qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire qu'à tabasser plus faibles qu'eux. De la pitié à nouveau envers Loki, malgré tous ses crimes, au regard de son passé. Doué d'empathie, de tolérance à un niveau certain, il n'avait jamais pu détester qui que ce soit, pas même Stark lorsqu'il était la cible de ses quolibets, mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait aucune pitié, parce que la douleur qu'on lui avait sciemment infligé était sans aucune commune mesure.

Bien sûr la part rationnelle de son esprit tentait de lui faire entendre raison, mais l'écouter cette fois était plus difficile que d'habitude. Oui, Fury avait agi de la sorte pour une bonne raison, les unir autour d'un même drame pour les pousser enfin à travailler en équipe et donner le meilleur d'eux même. Cela avait fonctionné à la perfection. Pourtant la méthode restait discutable, tous étaient d'accord là-dessus. Une fois Loki capturé, le directeur du SHIELD leur avait révélé que Coulson, quoi que toujours dans un état grave, était bel et bien en vie. La joie qu'avait entraînée cette nouvelle avait vite été balayée par la manipulation donc ils avaient été victime. C'était discutable d'un point de vue éthique mais guère étonnant, le SHIELD semblait fonctionner sur ce genre de bases. La fin justifie les moyens…

Drôle d'époque que celle où il évoluait désormais, songeait bien souvent Rogers. Pourtant c'était pour cette société qu'il avait désormais fait le serment à lui-même de se battre. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il acceptait sans broncher d'être pris pour un pantin. Rien ne lui avait jamais fait autant de bien que le poing qu'il avait alors envoyé dans le visage de Fury. Celui-ci, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'il se devait de faire amende honorable, n'avait rien dit ensuite, rien tenter, se contentant de masser sa mâchoire douloureuse sous les rires moqueurs de Tony et Thor, qui avait apprécié l'un et l'autre de découvrir le si parfait Captain America sous un jour nouveau.

Pas particulièrement fier de son acte pour autant, quoi ne que le regrettant pas un instant, Steve avait gagné le chevet de Coulson pour ne quasiment plus le quitter. C'était il y a une semaine. Une semaine durant laquelle il n'avait eu de cesse de veiller sur cet ami qu'il estimait tant. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient passés à l'une ou l'autre reprise pour prendre des nouvelles du blessé et tenter de remonter le moral au Captain. Etrangement Fury n'avait pas fait d'apparition, en tout cas quand lui était là, c'est-à-dire pratiquement tout le temps. C'était une bonne chose parce que se contenir pour ne pas le frapper une seconde fois aurait certainement été au-dessus de ses forces.

Cette relative solitude auprès de l'homme qu'il avait cru perdre lui avait donné l'occasion de réfléchir, faire le tri dans ses pensées. La haine envers la tête pensante du SHIELD était certes toujours là mais il était parvenu à la dompter, à ne pas la laisser le dominer, sinon il n'aurait guère valu mieux que ceux qu'il exécrait justement.

Il s'était plutôt concentré sur Phil, le seul qui en valait définitivement la peine. Ils n'avaient pas à proprement eu le temps de faire connaissance, le temps avait manqué. Mais Steve avait apprécié le peu qu'il avait pu découvrir. Certes il avait été profondément gêné de l'intérêt que lui portait l'autre homme, même si c'était tout de même flatteur. D'autant que cet intérêt était noble, dénué de la moindre malice, comme l'homme lui-même. Et découvrir à présent que si Coulson s'en sortait comme il l'espérait, ils auraient l'opportunité de faire vraiment connaissance le rendait heureux.

Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe. La vérité s'était imposée à lui trois jours plus tôt. En milieu de matinée Tony et Bruce étaient venus pour quelques instants lui tenir compagnie. Et lui, en bon observateur, avait remarqué et très vite décrypté les regards un peu trop appuyés que se lançaient les deux génies. Il y avait des sentiments derrière ce semblant de mascarade, et pas qu'un peu. La raison peut-être pour laquelle Stark s'était bien tenu en sa présence pour la toute première fois, comme si l'influence du docteur sur sa personne lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Après leur départ il avait beaucoup réfléchi sur lui-même, comme si cette relation naissante entre ses deux amis avait été l'électrochoc dont il avait tant besoin. Il s'était toujours su attiré par les hommes mais ayant grandit à une époque où ce type de relations était perçu comme une aberration, une déviance, il avait fini par mettre ses désirs, ses envies de côté. Ici, dans ce vingt-et-unième siècle qui n'en finissait pas de l'étonner, alors qu'il tentait de combler ses lacunes sur près de soixante-dix ans, il avait appris que l'homosexualité était désormais entrée dans les mœurs. Oh bien sûr il y en avait toujours pour juger, mais globalement les "gens comme lui" étaient tolérés, voir même acceptés. Une vraie révolution. Il s'était donc autorisé à avoir quelques amants, même s'il n'était jamais ressorti tout à fait satisfait de ces brèves liaisons. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ce quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé auprès de Coulson. Les quelques fois où il avait pu bavarder avec lui Rogers s'était senti plus serein que jamais.

Assis auprès de ce corps inerte, il en comprenait enfin la raison. Et ne trouvait sa situation présente, leur situation présente, que plus cruelle.

Caressant un instant les cheveux fins de Coulson, il se prit à imaginer leur avenir. Si seulement l'autre homme se réveillait, lui revenait, alors il n'avait aucun doute, ce serait forcément parfait. Une histoire de celles qui en valent la peine. Il espérait y avoir droit, pouvoir goûter à ce bonheur qu'il ne connaissait qu'en pensées.

Un peu plus tard, tandis qu'il rêvassait, il sursauta en sentant la main dans la sienne bouger légèrement. Se redressant d'un bond, il fixa Phil, qui entrouvrait les yeux.

« Steve ? » interrogea celui-ci d'une toute petite voix.

Aucun des deux ne sembla réaliser que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. C'était si naturel.

« Shtt. Reposez-vous, dit Rogers avec un sourire tendre. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là. »

Il porta la main de l'agent à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Avec un soupir satisfait, Phil se rendormit en souriant.

THE END.


End file.
